Zyn
Attention! This article and its story are made by JohnnyTheBoy. But all art is credited to Eric-Arts-inc from Deviantart. Please support his amazing and astonishing work Zyn (ジン pronounced as Jin) is a powerful Shujin warrior hailing from Universe 7 but lived most of his life on Universe 10. Carrying the elemental vampiric-like power of Ice, Zyn is a ruthless and cold-hearted fighter who kills for absolute joy. According to Banrot , the Ice Shujin power is the strongest of all Shujin elementals powers, making Zyn perhaps the strongest non-powered up Shujin of all. He is the carrier of the Frost Orb . Biography The Ice Shujin powers, unlike all other Shujin powers, is represented by a spiritual manifest. According to Sha , its power is so great and so evil that it developed its own spirit just by the power essence alone. The manifest "possesses" a host that it resides within and grants the user an enormous quantity of power, alongisde the elemental ability of Ice. Its "heart" was its own Mystical Orb, the Frost Orb. Metro was the first known host that carried this power after many centuries, dubbing himself the Ice-Deity. However, after his defeat by the hands of the original Shujins, Sha sealed the Ice Shujin's spiritual manifest, alongside its Mystical Orb, for good. However, after a meteor crashed through its prison, the manifest was free once more and sought another host. That next host was Zyn, perhaps the most powerful one. Nothing much is known of Zyn's past. He is a Saiyan hailed from Universe 7 . It's implied that he shares a hatred to his own race due to his best friend and his fiancée being slaughtered by them. Feeling such hatred, Zyn went on a rampage, killing over 200 Saiyan soldiers by himself thanks to his subpar assassination techniques. Feeling such hatred running in Zyn's veins, the Ice Shujin manifest lunged himself to Zyn's body and he became its host for the recent years. Unlike Metro, which had a caring side, Zyn does not feel any emotions at all even after the Ice Shujin possessed him, therefore growing even more powerful thanks to its host's hatred. Zyn went on a rampage thanks to his newly acquire powers, and began spreading chaos to the entire Universe 7. After learning about the Shujin Trio's whereabouts, Zyn travelled to Universe 10 and wanted to accomplish his goal on becoming the sole and most powerful Shujin warrior of all time. He confronted the Shujins and, thanks to his Ice Shujin powers being superior to the others, he single-handedly took care of them. However, after declaring victorious and landing the final blow, he was defeated by a powered-up Sha. Sha spared Zyn and Zyn vowed to destroy the Shujin once and for all after he fully mastered his control over the Ice Shujin powers. Alone, each years that passed, Zyn got one step closer to fully master the Ice Shujin powers. He is preparing himself to deal with the Shujins once more. Now with 146 years old (thanks to the aging effect of being a Shujin), Zyn has mastered the Ice Shujin's abilities. However, he stated that there's "one more goal" to fulfill yet... Abilities *Flight; *Increased regeneration - one of the primary passive abilities of the Ice Shujin; *Frozen Peaks - Zyn is able to shoot ki-infused stalactites from his fingers, or simply turn his fingers into sharp frozen stalactites to impale his opponent; *Transfused Shujin - a combination of Frozen Peaks, where Zyn imples his foe with his fingers that took the form of frozen ki-infused stalactites and proceeds to suck the blood of his victim. This moves allows for Zyn to regenerate fastly when he's very injured; *Freezing Touch - everything Zyn touches is immediately frozen. This abilities depends on how much energy he has left in him. The more Ki he has, the longer it lasts and its resistance to heat is increased; *"You thought you'd beat me?!" - one of his most powerful attacks. Zyn immediately freezes his opponent by impaling them with Frozen Peaks to deal further damage. After his opponent is frozen solid, he begins a barrages of punches to his foe's entire body, with his hands infused with his own Shujin ki. He then sends a powerful uppercut to the opponent's jaw and sends him flying way up high. Zyn follows by taking flight and finishes by putting his arms in a cross-shapped formation in the upper side of his head, and lunges at full force towards his opponent, breaking the ice and his opponent's entire bones from the impact. The last move can be changed to a powerful energy wave sent by Zyn instead.